


Don’t Wake Her Up

by wlw0with0reader



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, biotic reader, during mass effect 3, nice angsty fluff piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 01:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18216128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlw0with0reader/pseuds/wlw0with0reader
Summary: Reader helping Shepard deal with her anxiety.





	Don’t Wake Her Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KittenSisi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittenSisi/gifts).



You listened as the woman you loved paced about her cabin and vocally stated her frustrations. You could hear her anxiety as she did her best to not raise her voice and scream. She needed to be strong for everyone. She was the commander, and she didn’t want her crew to be scared, more so than they already were. You knew that whenever she became like this, it was best for her to say everything she had been keeping inside and to just listen. You also knew that she truly lived the motto: We can’t predict the future, but we can do our best to prepare for it.

Battle plans and contingencies had been drawn out. Armor and weapons thoroughly inspected, cleaned, and loaded. The ship was fueled and all systems were online and backup systems were running at optimum levels. The crew members were currently finding comfort at the end of a bottle or in the bed of a lover or both.

Tomorrow, would be full out war. But here, tonight, the two of you could just be lovers engaged with each other’s pleasures and dreams instead of giving in to worries and fears. Tomorrow could wait, for now.

 

* * *

 

After she had said what was weighing heavily on her mind and heart, she turned to you. If this was truly to be your last night together, then she wanted you completely.

“Y/N, I don’t want any of us to die, but should we all die tomorrow, I want every memory we’ve made to flash before my eyes.”

You take off the necklace she gave you, and put your ring on it.

“We’re going to be the ones who live. We’re going to be the ones who get to leave this battlefield together. I want you to return this ring to me when we win.”

She looks at you and smiles. You two had gone through much worse.

“When we win, I’ll marry you, Y/N.”

You laughed as soon as she started removing your clothes.

“But just in case, I want to leave my marks on your skin, Y/N.”

 

* * *

 

Later after Shepard fell asleep, you walked around the ship, double checking everything was good. You looked over at some of the crew who were laughing about some joke. You made sure not to intrude for fear that they would know what you planned on doing tomorrow. If things became too bad, you’d use whatever energy you had left to clear a path and put a protective barrier over the entire ship until the ship was safely away from battle. But plans change and last minute decisions mean the difference between life and death.

 

* * *

 

“We’re getting out of here, everyone. No more Reapers. No more Cerberus. Just a long well deserved vacation.”

Every crew member is worn and tired but they all still cheer. Other ships were blown apart, but the Normandy stood tall. Slightly bent, but still in better shape compared to others on the battlefield.

Some men on board ask where the first stop will be, and Shepard can only look at you before declaring anywhere worthy for your wedding. Whoops and whistles filled the air. The two of you would marry and then you would all visit whatever planets remained and stay and rest for a while before moving to the next. Besides, Shepard and the others figured what could it hurt to make safe havens on other planets in case war broke out in the future? War made you all smarter and contingencies needed to be placed sooner rather than later.

But that could wait. For now, you and Shepard had a wedding to attend.

 

* * *

 

“I literally just gave birth to our daughter. Is it really necessary you plan for her training?”

“Never too early, Y/N.”

Of course, you weren’t the least bit upset. Your wife had only known peace just for the past few years. So you knew even during happy moments like this, her mind would automatically go into preparation mode.

 

* * *

 

“We should wake the Commander up.”

“No. Let her sleep. She’s done more than enough to earn her rest. Besides, at least she’s at peace.”

“We can’t keep her in sleep mode forever.”

“I know. Everyone knows as well. Yet, her body is still healing, and I don’t want to put both her mind and body under extreme strain. Once her body has completely healed, we can wake her up. But right now, she needs to get better physically before we give her the news.”

“I don’t think we should let anyone be the sole individual to tell Shepard the news.”

“I don’t think it would be right for us to make her feel cornered. It would be best to tell her in the med bay. If we need to restrain her and sedate her, it would be for the best. If Y/N had been mine, finding out that the entire time I had been recovering and all those memories were just dreams, I wouldn’t be calm. I’d want to lash out.”

“Perhaps a middle ground would be better. Y/N could tell Shepard herself.”

“You don’t mean...”

“Y/N recorded one final message before she took Shepard’s place. She made several copies just in case.”

The two kept silent. Both wanting to thank and strangle you for saving everyone on board. Of course, everyone knew your reason. Right now, your reason was healing and thinking whatever memory she believed to be real.

And as for you? The only thing left of you, besides the last message you had recorded, was your voice that you put into code should Shepard ever want to speak with you in her cabin. You had been working on it for some time and had even made a hologram of yourself that could appear on her nightstand or on the ceiling if she wanted to lie on her bed and speak to you that way. You made sure to record every memory you remembered from your own view. Yet, you also left a message saying that it was okay if she didn’t want to hear you. It was up to her. You hoped that one day she could forgive you and that only happy dreams of the two of you were played in her mind.


End file.
